guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batno mercy/Build:E/Mo The Torment Farmer
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #I vote FOR it......it works VERY well, ive used it, not only in torment farming, but it also works for farming certain greens......eshim mindclouder and zehneluhns bow, for two....will try others. ... Andraste Athena #WoOoW...i'm convinced, works ok User:Brietje 15:48 12 April (CDT) #-------Want2be 12:34, 12 April 2007 (CDT) #My vote is positive, this works marvelously. Batno Mercy #Works like a charm, unfornately the drops suck bad and the Spear horse guys call friggin Call of torment. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 11:12, 13 April 2007 (CDT) #:Heh, Call to the Torment is a good thing with this build imho - more enemies to trigger Sliver Armor. And more drops. -- Karalin (talk) 06:32, 14 April 2007 (CDT) #::Yeh, I let the paragons make 5 copies of themselves, more damage to kill with :D — Skuld 06:34, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #''Just another Terra Tank. Until it is updated with the new suggestions, this build is not viable. (Please get rid of Churning...It just causes scatter...)[[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 12:34, 12 April 2007 (CDT)'' #''this does get aproved by the community and the e/d builds dont? e/d's have 2 slots open for offensive skills and this only has 1, also, mystic regeneration + 4other enchantments gives more hp regen then this build. #:Pardon me, but I believe Sliver Armor + Churning Earth = 2. --50x19px user:Zerris 11:09, 13 April 2007 (CDT) #::Energy is a problem with E/D - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:25, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion Wow... Pretty impressive from the video... I'm gunna do a bit of homework and get back to you on this. After doing my homework (and forgetting to sign my first edit), I think that I would probably vote favored on this once the RAB is up. @mericanvlad 20:44, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :Why 6 smiting? Doesn't change energy gain from balth's or anything. –Ichigo724 21:03, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::The amount of adrenaline and energy gain depends on your level in smiting prayers. Read the portion in parentheses. So the 6 in Smiting has a purpose. @mericanvlad 21:06, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::"(The amount of '''adrenaline gained' increases depending on your rank in Smiting Prayers.)". –Ichigo724 21:25, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Ah I see. @mericanvlad 22:14, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Yea, looked great from the video, but, um, why 6 Smiting Prayers?? Take those points out and put them in some other attribute. --Friend of Chaos 21:43, 7 April 2007 (CDT) Ive been doing this for months hopeing no one would figure it out, and post it and it get nerfed. Anyways its a verry sweet farm. I use these skills tho: 16 Earth, 11 Energy Storage, 9 Healing prayers PS. Churning Earth just makes them run. Holly Hail 06:47, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ----- Ok, I tested again and swiched some attributes points... 3 Smiting and 9 Healing.. no difference for the energy with Balthazar spirit, but with healing breeze, on more pip. : There's no need to have any points in smiting, but I appreciate you can't put the 6 attribute points anywhere else. -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|' Karalin']] 16px(talk) 17:52, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ---- Hmmm I think ''Vortex farmer is inaccurate. You cannot farm the Vortex, as the vortex is merely the means of travel to/from the Realm of Torment . This should be a Torment farmer or similar. However, I've been thinking of working on an Obs Flesh build for the Realm of Torment. Looks like someone got there first. Looks fun, will try it out later. -- [[User:Karalin Taucher|''' Karalin']] 16px(talk) 17:52, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Cleaned up the grammar a bit. Looks like a good build. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 18:17, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Come on, this build has 6 twins. Earth magic eles don't need another build. And besides, bring kinetic armor and theres no need for the monk skills cept maybe one (mending). I don't understand why people don't use that skill more.Dark0805 19:42, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Health Degeneration –Ichigo724 19:59, 8 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah plz go try the build I been testing it for ~20 mins and it's pretty fast and fun. I can farm 3 bosses in the zone, you get nice easter drops, key drops, XP, lb points, and it's pretty fun and easy to use. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 23:32, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Essence bond is broken(now only energy if you receive damage, so not if you get 0 dmg from everthing), i dont think it would work in this build.--Want2be 04:34, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Churning earth... I have seen this video before just surfing on Youtube, and all you really need is silver. I would do something like this: *Swap Essence Bond for Concentration maybe? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] ([[User talk:Readem|''talk]]* ) 23:35, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Holly's looks good. GoEP is t3h r0x0rz with sliver. It's what I used too =P - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 00:01, 9 April 2007 (CDT) hmm I use a similar variant of this, but instead of obsidian flesh, I use Glyph of Renewal, its much quicker that way. We should put that in the varients section. (t- ) 09:35, 9 April 2007 (CDT) I think you should all take a look at the build here http://guildwars.gameamp.com/guide/viewGuides/2625.php!orderBy= Constant obsidian flesh and it is constant, I've tried it (takes a bit of practice though. This is the kind of thing we're trying to create yes? --Eternal Paradox 02:54, 10 April 2007 (CDT) : I believe PoG is using GoR to keep Sliver Armor up indefinitely, seeing as Glyph of Renewal is an elite. I'm not sure E/R works as well - the regenerative Monk healing spells are used to counteract the degen from bleeding, poison, and disease. Not to mention the energy from Balthazar's Spirit. I tried going E/D with Mystic Regeneration, and other energy skills like Glyph of Lesser Energy and Eremite's Zeal, but you cant get the energy. -- Karalin (talk) 05:58, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Glyph of Renewal Good idea for the Glyph of Renewal, I added it in the variance section, thank you. StoneEyeS ::Not exactly an idea, something I actually do :), hehe. (t- ) 15:57, 10 April 2007 (CDT)